


Xuanzang

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Being a Buddhist, Xuanzang knows that she shouldn’t lust. But when it comes to her Master, she can’t help herself.
Kudos: 14





	Xuanzang

Being a Buddhist and the kind of woman that always put people ahead of herself, Xuanzang was always surprised to see the Master of Chaldea be such a kind and forward person. Someone that always put people ahead of themselves but still somehow managed to keep their own survival at the top of their priorities. It was an odd balance. And, unfortunately for her time in Camelot, it was one that she hardly got to see. So, when she was summoned by the same Master, once again in Chaldea, Xuanzang had zero chance of hiding her joy.

The moment the world around her came into view and she could see the familiar faces of that man that defeated the Lion King, and Mash at his side, her lips curled into the brightest smile she could form. And Xuanzang didn't hesitate to rush her way over to him and embrace him, thanking him for bringing her to life once again and allowing her to continue on her journey.

That moment was ten months ago. Ten long and grueling months of battle, tutoring, and care that Xuanzang cherished more than her own journey. And here, she was, her bond with her master maxed out, waiting in his room for him to return from an urgent quest. She wanted to join him, to battle by his side, but he asked her to stay back and wait so she could greet him with a smile. Something he admitted time and time again to simply loving to see.   
  


And when he finally made it back into his room, Xuanzang did exactly what she had promised. When the door to his bedroom opened, she greeted him with a smile and open arms. Open arms that quickly caught the young man as he fell into her embrace. A single glance at his body showed that the recent battle he had just been through was a hard one. One that, while she wished she could be there for him, was happy she waited patiently on him. It allowed her this moment with him. This moment when he nuzzled into her chest and carefully wrapped his battered and bruised arms around her. "You really are a reckless one, you know that? Let's get you cleaned up."

\----------------------------

It took less than ten minutes for Xuanzang to get her master into the shower that was attached to his bedroom. And when she did, it seemed to take no time at all to get him undressed so she could help bathe him. At the sight of him naked in front of her, Xuanzang had to stop and look at his body. Both because of bruises and wounds that were on his body and to get a good look at the body she had grown attached to. Toned, strong, defined. It wasn't perfect, but it was enough to make her heart flutter when she saw it.

Especially when her eyes naturally drifted downward and she could see the cock that had tempted her time and time again. It both made her crave having it buried inside of her cunt and made her wish she could just play with it for a night with no interruptions. Two things that she knew she shouldn't want but couldn't help but crave. However, when she heard her master chuckling above her, Xuanzang quickly turned her head to look away from his shaft, a gentle blush coming to her cheeks.

"Xuanzang, you know that I'm not going to stop you, right? You're free to do what you want."

"I know I can, Master... But what I want isn't something that I should crave. What I want isn't... Isn't something someone like me should desire. But I can't seem to help myself when I'm around you and I don't know why." Before Xuanzang could lift her head and look at the man she admired, she felt a palm be placed on the back of her head, a few fingers threading through her hair. "M-Master...?"

"If it's not something you can accept on your own, let me help you. It's something I want as well, after all."

Xuanzang’s heart fluttered in her chest as she tilted her head to look upward at her master, only realizing that he was pulling her closer to his crotch when she felt the length of his shaft pressing against her cheek. A quiet, but almost excited gasp spilled from her lips as she realized just what was happening. He was guiding her into what they both wanted, taking control and leading the way. Her heart almost skipped a beat in her chest when she felt his member harden and throb against her cheek, silently prompting her to turn her head and face the shaft in front of her.

She knew that she shouldn’t do something like this if she was to keep moving forward on her journey. But the life that she made in Chaldea with her master was something that she didn’t want to walk away from. And for that exact reason, as well as the lust and desire that slowly boiled up within her, Xuanzang placed a few gentle and affectionate kisses along the length of her master’s shaft. Starting toward the base of it, she made her way up toward the tip before carefully making her way back down, peppering kisses against each and every inch along the way.

And when Xuanzang made her way to the base of her master’s shaft, her soft lips pressed another kiss against the heavy and musky sack that waited beneath. In the back of her mind, she wondered just how his balls felt so heavy and full from a simple kiss, but she also knew the answer deep down. This was something he wanted just as much as she did, but he held back in order to keep her happy. But right here and now? They were both getting what they wanted. And as Xuanzang brought both of her hands to her breasts, instinct started to take over, causing her to look up at him. “I… I’m still not sure if I can give you my body, Master… It goes against what I strive to learn and to teach. But, there is something I can do for you. To make us both happy.”

A slightly heavy breath filled Xuanzang’s lungs as she cupped both of her breasts in her hands and hoisted them upward, engulfing her master’s cock with her cleavage. All while looking him in the eyes. She wanted to see him while she brought him pleasure. She wanted to take note of his reaction when she gave him something he wanted. Something in her heart craved seeing his face contort in bliss as she started to move her incredible bust up and down the length of his shaft, unwavering lust building in her core all the while.

She slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she looked up at the young man she adored. To the young man that she was willing to put her life and beliefs on the line for. And Xuanzang felt her heart pounding in her chest when he moaned and groaned above her. That pounding of her heart, the excitement that built in her because of it, and the mild ache in her cunt as she felt just how hard her master’s cock between her breasts. All of it culminated into a sense of lust and desire that Xuanzang knew she shouldn’t want. But she couldn’t stop herself from wanting it as she picked up the pace at which she moved her breasts. Right up until the point that she felt a sudden splash of water land on her back.

A sharp, blissful, scared, and almost erotic sound erupted from Xuanzang’s throat when she felt water starting to fall on her back and her head. She had been staring at her partner since she had gotten on her knees. When did he have a chance to even turn on the water? Thoughts drifted through her mind as she wondered just what was going on. Right up until the point where she felt his firm but gentle hand grab onto the top of her head. And when he carefully made her look down, she understood just what he was doing as the water was heating up.

Xuanzang watched as the water poured down her neck and her breasts, giving her body a slight sheen and allure to it while also lubricating her cleavage for him. When it all clicked what he was doing, a quiet and relieved chuckle rumbled in her throat. “My master sure is a lustful man. Not only did he convince me to betray my beliefs, but he’s almost making my body look more alluring and lustful than it usually is.”   
  
Another chuckle left Xuanzang’s lips as she lowered her head and looked down at the throbbing shaft between her breasts. “Well… I wouldn’t ever be able to tell my master “no”. Nor do I want to stop anytime soon now that we’re started…” She playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she moved her breasts up and down the length of his shaft, taking each and every inch into her cleavage and smothering it.   
  
As she watched his shaft disappear into and out of her cleavage, she couldn’t help but feel excited and anxious for what was to come. Xuanzang was a knowledgeable woman, after all. And she knew what happened during anything sexual. She knew that her master would cum, and there were only two places for him to cum right now. Either between her breasts or on her face. And both options caused her core to ache with bliss and anticipation. Feelings that made her realize she was growing more and more excited by the moment, even if she knew that she shouldn’t want this.   
  
“You’re doing great, Xuanzang… Don’t stop…”   
  
The hand on her head grew slightly tighter the more pleasure that she brought her partner. And Xuanzang could feel her heart tightening in her chest as she felt him throb between her breasts, almost like he was holding back to avoid erupting right then and there. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she tilted her head upward to look at him, smiling when he moaned above her once again. “Master... Don’t hold yourself back just for me. Feel free to do what you want to do. Don’t-”   
  
Before she could finish her thought, her master came right then and there. Xuanzang gasped happily as she felt his member throb and pulse between her breasts, hot and sticky strands of his seed pouring into her cleavage as the tip was buried in her cleavage. Her heart raced as she felt the warmth of his seed starting to spill out onto the tops of her breasts a moment later, meaning he was unloading every drop of his cum into her cleavage that he could.

Xuanzang chuckled to herself as she looked down at her breasts, seeing the mess her master was making while lowering her breasts down his shaft once again. However, just when she thought he was done unloading into her, she felt another stray rope of his spunk erupt from his cock and splatter across her face. It streaked along her cheek and almost into her eye, only seeming to stop when she closed her eye.

But as she pulled her breasts away from her master’s length, being able to admire both the mess he made of her breasts before it washed away and the fact that they were both finally able to get something they wanted, Xuanzang couldn’t stop herself from admiring his shaft once again. The way it remained hard, and even twitched in her face, sparked something inside of her. Something that caused her to lean her head forward and wrap her lips around his cum-covered shaft, taking it into her mouth and trying to take each and every inch right then and there.


End file.
